Un mes de amor
by maya800
Summary: La estrella de la televisión Harry Potter había cautivado a todo Londres con su encanto y su atractivo. Aunque sabía que Hermione Granger lo despreciaba, no conseguía quitársela de la cabeza. Si al menos pudiera estar con ella una noche y después olvidarl


Capitulo 1

HARRY Potter saltó al interior de su Ferrari rojo y no se dirigió hacia el hipódromo Randwick, sino hacia las afueras de Londres, a casa de sus padres. Sus planes habían cambiado. La noche anterior los había cambiado.

—Hoy no —murmuró mientras aceleraba por los barrios del este de Londres, ajeno a las miradas que recibía de la mayoría de las mujeres que circulaban en sus coches cerca de él.

Una sola mujer ocupaba la mente de Harry durante aquellos días. Anhelaba que lo mirara como si fuera un hombre que mereciera la pena, no como si fuera una especie de playboy sin sustancia ni clase.

Durante cinco años había aguantado su lengua viperina en la mesa de juego cada viernes por la noche, así como en las carreras los sábados por la tarde.

Cinco años era mucho tiempo para tolerar aquel tratamiento. Demasiado tiempo.

Sin embargo debía confesar que hasta la noche anterior había disfrutado de sus intercambios verbales de un modo un tanto perverso, a pesar de que Hermione solía ganarle la batalla casi siempre. Cuando unos meses antes lo sometió temporalmente a un tratamiento de indiferencia, no le gustó nada. Durante aquel duro periodo comprendió que prefería que se metiera con él a que lo ignorara.

A pesar de todo, Hermione se había pasado la noche anterior.

Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a volver a ser la diana de su cáustica lengua de nuevo en las carreras.

¡Ya había tenido más que suficiente!

Trató de centrarse en la conducción, pero en la ciudad no podía disfrutar acelerando su coche, de manera que tampoco pudo liberar su frustración de aquel modo. Unos momentos después estaba detenido ante un semáforo y maldiciendo porque no lograba dejar de pensar en su némesis.

Hermione ya estaría en el hipódromo, probablemente sentada en el exclusivo bar de los socios, consumiendo una copa de champán con su habitual clase, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo porque no hubiera aparecido, mientras él estaba en su coche, cada vez más nervioso y ya arrepentido de su decisión de no acudir a las carreras. Le encantaban las carreras de caballos. Eran una de las pasiones de su vida. Y también de la de ella, desafortunadamente.

Así fue como conoció a Hermione; a través de la pasión que ambos compartían por las carreras de caballos. Cinco años atrás, ella se unió como tercera socia a la agrupación que Harry y su mejor amigo habían formado con la ayuda de Hagrid, uno de los preparadores de caballos más prestigiosos de Londres.

Harry aún recordaba el día que conoció a la hasta entonces misteriosa señora Granger. Los tres socios se reunieron en las carreras de Randwick para ver la primera carrera de su caballo, una encantadora potranca llamada Flame of Gold.

Antes de aquel día, Harry no sabía que su socia Hermione era también la dueña de la agencia de modelos Herm y la viuda de Severus Snape, un banquero muy rico que tenía casi cuarenta años más que su segunda esposa y que había muerto el año anterior. Sí sabía que era una viuda rica, pero había imaginado a una mujer entrada en carnes de unos sesenta o setenta años con más dinero del que podía gastar y cierta afición por el juego.

Nada había preparado a Harry para la elegante, sofisticada e inteligente mujer de treinta años que resultó ser la señora Granger. Y, desde luego, nada lo había preparado para el instantáneo rechazo que manifestó hacia él. Estaba acostumbrado a ser mimado por el sexo opuesto, no justo al contrario.

Mirando atrás, debía reconocer que se sintió atraído por ella desde el primer momento, a pesar de que iba acompañado de otra mujer. De hecho, de su prometida, Cho. La brillante, chispeante y bella Cho. Se creyó enamorado y se casó con ella un mes después.

Fue un matrimonio maldito desde el principio. Si él hubiera sabido entonces lo que supo luego...

¿Pero habría cambiado algo por ello?, se preguntó mientras apoyaba la mano en la palanca de cambios, impaciente por que el semáforo se pusiera verde. ¿Y si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de la boda de que Cho era una cazafortunas sin escrúpulos? ¿O de que su supuesto amor por ella era el mero resultado de los inteligentes y constantes halagos que ella le prodigaba? ¿Y si hubiera roto con su prometida y se hubiera dedicado a la enigmática y sorprendente Hermione?

Probablemente ella habría reaccionado de un modo distinto con él si hubiera estado disponible cinco años atrás, en lugar de comprometido y supuestamente enamorado de su novia.

Después de todo era Harry Potter, el productor y estrella principal de A Passion for Pasta, el programa de cocina de más éxito de la televisión en aquellos tiempos. Evidentemente, la viuda alegre, como pronto dio en llamarla, ya conocía por entonces el valor de un dólar, pues ya se había casado en una ocasión por dinero. Harry no podía imaginar a una mujer de su juventud y belleza casándose con un hombre de más de sesenta por amor.

Aunque en aquella época él no tuviera tanto dinero en el banco como el marido de Hermione había tenido, no le iba mal y, como quedó claro con el tiempo, las cosas le fueron aún mejor. Su pequeño espectáculo de cocina, como solía llamarlo burlonamente Hermione, se emitía ya en veinte países y el dinero no dejaba de entrar, pues también publicaba libros y había abierto una cadena de restaurantes A Passion for Pasta en todas las ciudades importantes de Inglaterra.

Aparte de su potencial, entonces sólo tenía veintinueve años y estaba cargado de testosterona y confianza en sí mismo.

A Harry le gustaba pensar que Hermione habría caído en sus brazos si no hubiera estado comprometido, pero sabía que se engañaba a sí mismo. Ya hacía dos años que se había separado de Cho, y la actitud negativa dé Hermione hacía él no había cambiado lo más mínimo. En todo caso, mientras su deseo por ella no dejaba de crecer, ella se mostraba aún más hostil con él.

Le dolía constatar que no encontraba nada atractivo en él. De hecho, estaba claro que lo despreciaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho él para despertar aquel antagonismo? ¿Sería a causa de su origen?

Harry sabía que era más que eso... pero no precisamente cuando estaba cerca de ella. Últimamente, cada vez que Hermione volvía sus preciosos ojos miel hacia él y hacía uno de sus comentarios mordaces, Harry se transformaba en la clase de machito sin cerebro que ella obviamente pensaba que era. Su habilidad para jugar al póquer se veía afectada, o para cualquier cosa! Su famoso encanto se esfumaba junto con su capacidad para pensar.

Pero aún podía sentir. A pesar de que su sangre hirviera a causa del más oscuro de los resentimientos, su cuerpo ardía de deseo. Y aquel era el motivo por el que quería evitar a toda costa a su némesis aquel fin de semana. Temía estar a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea. ¿Quién sabía lo que sería capaz de decir o hacer si Hermione volvía a meterse con él como la noche anterior?

—Si te hubieras casado con alguien como Luna, Harry —había comentado ella después de que Ronald les anunciara que su esposa y él esperaban un bebé—, a estas alturas ya tendrías uno o dos hijos. Si te gusta tanto la idea de un matrimonio tradicional y una familia como sueles asegurar, deja de juguetear con las Cho de este mundo y búscate una buena chica que te dé lo que supuestamente quieres.

Harry había tenido que morderse la lengua para no contestar que se llevaba a mujeres como Cho a la cama para quemar la frustración que le producía no poder acostarse con ella.

De algún modo, logró dedicarle una enigmática sonrisa y tuvo la satisfacción de ver que sus ojos se oscurecían a causa de alguna frustración propia.

¡Para variar, un punto para él!

¿Pero durante cuánto tiempo iba a poder controlarse? Se temía que no mucho más.

Ron y Draco no sabrían qué les había caído encima cuando explotara. Era posible que Harry hubiera nacido y se hubiera criado en Londres, pero era tan temperamenteal como un Potter.

Hermione lo había tildado en una ocasión de campesino, cosa que era bastante cierta. Procedía de una familia de campesinos. ¡Y a mucha honra!

En comparación, los otros dos compañeros de Harry en las partidas de los viernes por la noche eran caballeros de sangre azul. Su mejor amigo era Ron Weasley, un poco mayor que él y dueño de Weasley Beer, la fábrica de cerveza más importante de Inglaterra. Draco era el príncipe Draco, el hijo más joven de un rico ingles que se ocupaba desde hacía diez años de los intereses de su familia en Inglaterra.

Ambos habían nacido ricos, pero ninguno era la clase de rico perezoso, mimado y frívolo a los que tanto despreciaba Harry.

Ron había pasado años trabajando duro para sacar el negocio de la familia de la bancarrota tras la muerte de su derrochador padre, que dejó la fábrica casi en la ruina. Lograrlo había requerido agallas, voluntad y visión de futuro, tres cualidades que Harry admiraba.

Draco tampoco se comportaba precisamente como un príncipe mimado. Trabajaba mucho dirigiendo una cuadra de sementales que ocupaba más de mil acres en el valle Hunter. Harry había visto con sus propios ojos la intensidad con que trabajaba.

De hecho, había sido Draco el que había reunido a los cuatro jugadores de póquer. El era el criador de Flame of Gold. Después de que la potranca ganara la carrera Silver Slapes Stakes, sus tres dueños y el criador cenaron juntos para celebrarlo. Mientras se daban un festín de marisco en un restaurante en el puerto descubrieron su mutuo amor por los caballos y también por las cartas. Al parecer, todos llevaban el juego en la sangre. Jugaron su primera partida de póquer aquella noche y acordaron reunirse a jugar cada viernes por la noche a partir de entonces.

La única excusa para no presentarse en la suite presidencial del hotel Regency era estar de viaje en el extranjero o haber caído enfermo. Allí era donde se alojaba Draco cada fin de semana. Llegaba en helicóptero el viernes por la noche y se iba el domingo por la tarde.

Harry sonrió con ironía al recordar que, cuando se lesionó la rodilla esquiando, insistió en que los demás fueran a su habitación en el hospital para echar su partida de los viernes. Pero la tarde no fue precisamente un éxito, sobre todo porque Draco tuvo que llevarse a sus guardaespaldas.

Mirando atrás, debía reconocer que su insistencia en jugar aquella noche de todos modos había puesto de relieve su creciente obsesión por la viuda. No había podido soportar la idea de no verla aquella semana. ¡Pero en aquellos momentos no estaba seguro de poder soportar volver a verla! Estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. Algo tenía que suceder, y pronto.

La tensión de Harry mermó un tanto cuando salió a las afueras de la ciudad y empezó a pasar por lugares familiares para él. La pequeña escuela de primaria a la que asistió de niño. El riachuelo en que solía bañarse los veranos. El viejo ayuntamiento en que tomó clases de baile para disgusto de su padre.

Aún siendo un niño Harry había decidido llegar a ser una estrella. Cuando tenía doce años, planeó una carrera en los escenarios cantando y bailando. Pero a pesar de que su técnica de baile era excelente, llegó a ser demasiado alto y grande como para parecer tan elegante y grácil como los bailarines más pequeños. Además, cantando dejaba mucho que desear.

Pero su carrera de actor tampoco fue bien, sobre todo porque no logró entrar en ninguna de las elitistas y restringidas academias de actores de Inglaterra. Consiguió algunos papeles en algunos culebrones además de un par de anuncios para televisión y un papel pequeño en una película para televisión, pero en la mayoría de las audiciones le decían que era demasiado grande y que su aspecto era demasiado ingles.

Aunque no totalmente convencido, Harry finalmente comenzó a buscar una manera de ganarse la vida tras las cámaras. Producir y dirigir se convirtió en su nueva ambición, tanto en televisión como en la floreciente industria cinematográfica de Inglaterra. Trabajando para producciones Fortune, responsable de los programas más populares de televisión de la época, aprendió mucho. Observó y aprendió hasta que decidió que estaba preparado para dirigir su propio programa.

Con el apoyo de su numerosa familia, tenía tres indulgentes hermanos mayores y cinco hermanas mayores que lo adoraban, comenzó la producción de A Passion for Pasta, pues había notado que los programas de cocina estaban en auge. Pero el chef italiano que contrató para el programa piloto era un desastre ante las cámaras y, a pesar de no tener práctica formal como chef, Harry ocupó su lugar y pronto quedó claro que aquello era lo que mejor se le daba. De pronto, su tamaño no importaba, su aspecto era una ventaja y el acento italiano que sabía imitar sin ningún problema dio un toque de autenticidad al programa. También ayudó que fuera un buen cocinero aficionado, pues su madre le había enseñado. De hecho, había sido la pasión por la pasta de la señora Potter, y su creatividad con el producto, lo que inspiró el título del programa y su contenido.

A Passion for Pasta fue un éxito inmediato en cuanto Harry encontró un comprador, y desde entonces no había mirado atrás.

Aunque ninguno de sus éxitos había impresionado nunca a Hermione. Pero sí impresionaron a Cho, que sabía reconocer algo bueno cuando lo veía.

Harry hizo una mueca al recordar a la cazafortunas con que se casó. Aún estaba atónito por la cantidad que le había asignado el juez por haber sido una esposa mimada durante tres años.

Pero había merecido la pena por librarse de ella, aunque no le había gustado nada que se quedara con su apartamento en la playa y su coche favorito, un Porsche negro que adoraba.

El negro siempre había sido su color favorito, tanto para la ropa como para sus coches. Había comprado el Ferrari rojo que conducía siguiendo un impulso. Se dijo que un cambio era tan bueno como unas vacaciones, algo de lo que se había arrepentido recientemente, cuando Hermione le había visto entrar en él en el aparcamiento del hipódromo.

—Debería haber supuesto que el Ferrari era tu coche —dijo con un gesto delicadamente desdeñoso—. ¿Qué más podría conducir un playboy ?

En aquella ocasión, y como solía sucederle deprimentemente a menudo durante aquellos días, no fue capaz de pensar con la suficiente rapidez en una respuesta cortante, y Hermione se alejó en su elegante BMW con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

Pensar en aquella mujer hizo que su ceño volviera a fruncirse. Se había prometido no volver a pensar en aquella bruja aquel día. ¡Ya había pensado lo suficiente en ella como para estar harto para toda la vida!

La visión de un conocido buzón que apareció a su derecha en la carretera hizo que se suavizara rápidamente su ceño.

La propiedad de sus padres no era nada lujosa. Consistía en unos acres de tierra ajardinada y en una casa de dos plantas construida en un pequeño promontorio en medio del terreno. Pero el corazón de Harry pareció expandirse ante su visión y ya estaba sonriendo cuando entró en el sendero.

No había nada como volver a casa, como volver a estar con las personas que de verdad lo conocían a uno y lo querían de todos modos.

Esta obra pertenece a Lee Miranda


End file.
